reportagenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hermann Fernau
Hermann Fernau (eigentlich Hermann Latt) (* 1883 oder 1884 in Breslau), war ein deutscher Rechtsanwalt,Deutschlands Sonderung von Europa 1862–1945. Aufsätze von Adolf Gasser u.a. Redaktion Wilhelm Alff. Peter Lang, Frankfurt am Main 1984 ISBN 3-8204-7705-5, S. 369. Pazifist, Übersetzer und Journalist. Leben Hermann Fernau wurde als Sohn jüdischer Eltern in Breslau geboren. Über seinen Bildungsweg ist bisher nicht bekannt. Seit 1905 lebte er als freier Schriftsteller und Lournalist in Paris. Er war ein überzeugter Pazifist und Verehrer der französischen Kultur. Er schrieb z. B. in der von Alfred Hermann Fried herausgegebenen „Friedens-Warte“ 1912, dass die Menschen der dritten Republik „immer häufiger von den Wohltaten des Friedens“ sprächen. Fernau verfolgte aufmerksam die Julikrise 1914 und war überzeugt von der deutschen Kriegsschuld ohne wenn und aber.Lothar Wieland: Fernau, Hermann (eigentl. H. Latt), S. 167. Fernau konnte als einziger deutscher in Paris bis Mai 1915 schreiben und arbeiten. Dann wurde er nach Basel ausgewiesen. Am 3. Mai 1916 meldete er sich in Zürich an.Gerhard Schaub; Ernst Teubner: Hugo Ball. Briefe 1904–1927, S. 262. In der Schweiz schloss er sich der deutschen pazifistischen Exilbewegung an. In seinen Büchern und Zeitungsartikeln nahm er Stellung gegen den Krieg und setzte sich für die Abschaffung der preußischen Monarchie ein, Fernau schrieb u.a. für die Die Freie Zeitung, agitierte für die Idee eines Völkerbundes und setzte sich nach Beendigung des ersten Wetlkriegesfür eine Bestrafung Deutschlands als Hauptschuldigen ein. 1920 verfasste er Artikel für „Die Weltbühne“ von Siegfried Jacobsohn. Dort schreib er: „Denn in der Geschichte wird der Name Noske den letzten Versuch symbolisieren, den Geist des alten preußischen Militarismus in die neue Staatsform herüberzuretten“.Lothar Wieland: Fernau, Hermann (eigentl. H. Latt)., S. 167. Über seinen weiteren Lebensweg ist bisher nichts bekannt. Schon gegen Ende der der Weimarer RepublikHans Thimme: Weltkrieg ohne Waffen. Die Propaganda der Westmächte gegen Deutschland, ihre Wirkung und ihre Abwehr'. und in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus wurde Hermann Fernau als amerikanischer Propagandist verunglimpft.Hermann Wanderscheck: ''Weltkrieg und Propaganda. E. S. Mittler & Sohn, Berlin 1936, S. 165. Werke * Wie man mit Kindern von der Liebe redet. Eine pädagogische Erzählung. Spohr, Leipzig 1909.Rezension von Max Hirsch in:Sexual-Probleme. Zeitschrift für Sexualwissenschaft und Sexualpolitik, Band 5. J. D. Sauerländer, Frankfurt am Main 1909, S. 552 ff. * Edmond Rostands „Chantecler“. In: Bühne und Welt. 12(1909/10)I, S. 485-487 * Die radikale Partei und die Schule in Frankreich. In: Weltliche Schule. Mitteilungen des Deutschen Bundes für Weltliche Schule und Moralunterricht. (1912) 25, S. 106–108 * Die weltliche Schule und die Kriminalität in Frankreich. In: Ethische Kultur. Monatsblatt für ethisch-soziale Neugestaltung 20(1912) 11, S. 81-83 * Gustave Hervé: Elsaß-Lothringen und die deutsch-französische Verständigung. Aus dem Französischen übersetzt und mein einem Vorwort versehen von Hermann Fernau. Duncker & Humblot, München, Leipzig 1913 * Zur französischen Präsidentenwahl. In: Ethische Kultur. Monatsblatt für ethisch-soziale Neugestaltung 21(1913) 6, S. 41–42 * Ein Wort zur franko-deutschen Verständigung. In: Ethische Kultur. Monatsblatt für ethisch-soziale Neugestaltung 21(1913) 14, S. 105–107 * Der Sozialismus am Scheideweg. In: Ethische Kultur. Monatsblatt für ethisch-soziale Neugestaltung 21(1913) 19, S. 145–147 * Die französische Demokratie, sozialpolitische Studien aus Frankreichs Kulturwerkstatt. Duncker & Humblot, München, Leipzig 1914 Digitalisat * Eine neue Presse für ein neues Europa. In: Neue Wege. 9/11(1915), S. 531 ff. Digitalisat * Zur Autonomie Elsass-Lothringens . In: Internationale Rundschau. 1915, 2, S. 25-33 * P. J. Proudhon über den Krieg. In: März. Halbmonatsschrift für deutsche Kultur 9. (1915) Bd. IV, S. 21 ff. * Volk oder Regierung? In: Wissen und Leben. Zürich 1916 * Führt Europa den letzten Krieg?''In: ''Wissen und Leben, Zürich 1916 * Warum liebt man die Deutschen nicht ? In: Die Friedens-Warte, Zürich 1916 * Précisément parce que je suis Allemand ! Èclaircissements sur la question de la culpabilité des Austro-Allemands posée par le livre „J'accuse“. Payot, Lausanne, Paris 1916 * Gerade weil ich Deutscher bin! Eine Klarstellung der in dem Buche „J'accuse“ aufgerollten Schuldfrage. Orell Füßli, Zürich 1916 ** Because I am a German. Edited with an introduction by T.W. Rolleston. Constable, London 1916 Digitalisat ** Juist omdat ik Duitscher ben Een beschouwing van het boek „J'accuse“ door Hermann Fernau. Geautor. Vertaling met eene voorreede van Frederik van Eeden. van Holkema & Warendorf, Amsterdam 1916 * Durch! … zur Demokratie!. Benteli, Bern-Bümpiz 1917 Digitalisat ** Allemands ! En avant vers la démocratie! traduit de l'allemand par Franck Louis Schoell. Editions Georges Crès, Zürich, Paris 1917 ** The coming democracy. Constable and Co., London 1917 Digitalisat ** La vérité allemande devant l'histoire. G. Crès, Zürich, Paris 1917 Digitalisat * Wie deutsche Geschichtsschreiber einst urteilen werden. Benteli, Bern-Bümpiz 1917 * Die „Enthüllungen“ des Prozesses Suchomlinow. Vom Verfasser des Buches „J'accuse!“. Extra Beilage zur „Freien Zeitung“, Bern, 22. September 1917, Nr. 47 * Offener Brief eines Deutschen an Herrn Lenin. In: Journal de Genévé vom 18. Dezember 1917. * Die deutsche Republik und der „Simplicissimus“. In: Wissen und Leben, Zürich 1917 * Wie Preussens Verfassung entstand: Studie zum Verständnis des Weltkrieges. In: Wissen und Leben, Zürich 1917 * Das Königtum ist der Krieg!. Benteli, Bern-Bümpiz 1918Rezension von Hugo Ball in: Freie Zeitung. Berlin 2. Jg. 1918, S. 245–246. * Dem neuen Deutschland. Verse eines deutschen Republikaners gewidmet von. Benteli, Bern-Bümpiz 1919 Literatur * G. Stiekloff: Gustave Hervé, L'Alsace-Lorraine. Edition de la Guerre Sociale. Paris 1913. 175 Seiten. 3,50 Franken. (Deutsch: Elsaß-Lothringen und die deutsch-französische Verständigung. Aus dem Französischen übersetzt und mit einem Vorwort versehen von Hermann Fernau. München und Leipzig, Duncker & Humblot. 165 Seiten.) . In: Die neue Zeit. Wochenschrift der deutschen Sozialdemokratie. 32.1913-1914, 1. Band (1914), Heft 11, S. 429–430 Digitalisat * Antwort Lenins an Herrn Hermann Fernau. In: La Nation, Genf. Nr. 31 vom 5, Januar 1917.Maria Uhlmann: Zwei neue Leninbriefe. In: Beiträge zur Geschichte der Arbeiterbewegung. 23 Jg. Berlin 1981, Heft 3, S. 387–390. * Hans Thimme: Weltkrieg ohne Waffen. Die Propaganda der Westmächte gegen Deutschland, ihre Wirkung und ihre Abwehr. Stuttgart 1932, S. 75–78 * Gustav Adolf Lang: Kampfplatz der Meinungen. Die Kontroverse um Kriegsursachen und Friedensmöglichkeiten 1914–1919 im Rahmen der „Neuen Zürcher Zeitung“. Ein Beitrag zur Geschichte der öffentlichen Meinungen im geistigen Kampf des ersten Weltkriegs. Buchverlag der Neuen Zürcher Zeitung, Zürich 1968 (Zugleich Zürich, Dissertation) * Helmut Donat (Hrsg.): Die Friedensbewegung : organisierter Pazifismus in Deutschland, Österreich und in der Schweiz. Econ-Taschenbuch-Verlag, Düsseldorf 1983 ISBN 3-612-10024-6, S. 109, 113, 419 * Lothar Wieland: Sozialdemokratie und Abrüstung in der Weimarer Republik. In: Reiner Steinweg (Redaktion): Lehren aus der Geschichte? Historische Friedensforschung. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt / Main 1990, S. 160–185 (edition suhrkamp 1355). * Lothar Wieland: Fernau, Hermann (eigentl. H. Latt). In: Manfred Asendorf, Rolf von Bockel (Hrsg.): Demokratische Wege. Deutsche Lebensläufe aus fünf Jahrhunderten. J. B. Mertzler, Stuttgart, Weimar 1997, ISBN 3-476-01244-1, S. 167–168. * Gerhard Schaub; Ernst Teubner: Hugo Ball. Briefe 1904-1927. Band 3, Kommentar. Wallstein Verlag, Göttingen 2003. (= Veröffentlichungen der Deutschen Akademie für Sprache und Dichtung 81/3) * Landry Charrier: « Le pacifisme allemand face à la Grande Guerre : trajectoires et postérités », Christophe Vuilleumier (hrsg.) : La Suisse et la guerre de 1914-1918, erscheint im Jahre 2015). * Landry Charrier: L'émigration allemande pendant la Grande Guerre: trajectoires, pratiques et postérités, erscheint voraussichtlich im Jahre 2016. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Person der Friedensbewegung Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Übersetzer Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1884 Kategorie:Gestorben im 20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Mann